A typical modern kitchen skin is mounted on cabinetry, and has space under it which is enclosed behind a cabinetry door or doors. This space is a convenient location for a receptacle for kitchen refuse, and it is commonly used for that purpose. Ordinarily, one must open the cabinet door, stoop over, and reach in under the sink to put refuse into the receptacle. It is often necessary also to remove the receptacle from under the sink in order to use it. It may be inconvenient for some, such as elderly or tall persons, or persons with back ailments or other loss of dexterity, to do these things.
It is an object of this invention to provide a chute to facilitate use of such a refuse receptacle without the bending and reaching that is ordinarily required, or without moving of the receptacle which is sometimes required.